


Disclosure

by oldestcharm



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: M/M, Meeting the Parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldestcharm/pseuds/oldestcharm
Summary: James has always been aware of Q’s tendency for the histrionic, but this entire situation is still a bit more out there than he had originally anticipated.





	1. Chapter 1

James has always been aware of Q’s tendency for the histrionic, but this entire situation is still a bit more out there than he had originally anticipated.

“You told me we were visiting your family.” He says dryly, peering at the man from the corner of his eye. He looks infuriatingly composed, just as always, and it riles James up fierce, making him want to drag his lithe arse out of the bloody graveyard — because that is exactly where they fucking are — to screw him senseless, to take him apart piece by piece.

“Mhm,” Q agrees with a sharp nod, eyes fixed on the headstones. “Technically we are.”

“This is really morbid, Q, I hope you know that.” James says, because he thinks Q should at the very least acknowledge what is taking place here. James has made a leap to attempt once again having a normal relationship, but… this isn’t normal. This is Q and James himself and it’s more of a mess than anything he’s ever went for. Deaths included.

“I’m aware, yes.” Q replies with a twitch of his lips and a brief glance at James. He’s obviously enjoying himself, the bastard. James wonders what is says about the both of them. “But you did say you’d like to meet them, so here we are.”

“Fantastic.” He says, but places the small bouquet of flowers on the grave anyway. He’d anticipated giving it to someone alive, but he supposes this will do. After all, it’s easier this way. No lies, no complications.

Q’s like that. He should have known.

They fall into silence and Q reaches out a hand to thread their fingers together, the drag of his thumb serving to placate James. It’s nice, but not strictly necessary. The situation is not enough to incense him, though he is caught off guard, which, incidentally, is something that drew him to Q in the first place.

“Good thing you got the white ones.” Q notes casually, as though he’s commenting on the weather. James huffs a laugh, amused.

“Absolutely.” He agrees, squeezing Q’s hand slightly, but he has to ask. “It doesn’t bother you?”

Q shoots him a questioning glance.

“That they’re dead.” James clarifies.

“I was four. Hardly enough time to get invested.” Q says with a shrug. He trails off for a while and James thinks that’s all he’s going to get before he continues. “Orphans make the best recruits.”

It should be a red flag, the way he’s just unattached from whatever this is, but it makes it better. Makes James feel as though he doesn’t have to be perfect. He doesn’t have to worry about not dying, because Q’s seen death time and time again and will overcome his whenever it happens. They both know their time will run out eventually.

“Can’t have been a long ago then.” James says with a smirk, because it is easier to make it into a joke.

“Piss off, darling, you know full well I’m in my thirties.” Q says, but he looks delighted. James rather suspects that at his age, he enjoys being told he looks youthful… Good grief, he is dating an old man.

Q shifts on his feet and they fall into silence again, before James interrupts. He’s good at that. “What happened to them?” He asks softly, wanting to hear more about Q's closely guarded secrets — which are plenty — but not needing to.

“Plane crash.” Q says and James isn’t particularly surprised.

“You’re scared of flying,” he muses, but Q scoffs and shakes his head.

“Not because of _that_.” He insists and James quirks a brow at him. Q looks at him, so obviously frustrated, but when James doesn’t say anything he elaborates. “I’m an engineer, James, I know what incompetence looks like.”

“And you make me board them instead? I should get a life insurance.” James says, smirking.

Q laughs, loud and exuberant. “You’ve already got one. Might want to make some changes though. I think my cats would enjoy a new tree.”

“You’re far too enthused about my death. I don’t think I should trust you on comms anymore.”

“I think I’d make a make a very good grieving widower.” Q says and oh yeah, he absolutely would.

“Of course,” James agrees with a smirk, “but I think you should be prepared just in case I do decide to retire.”

“Goodness, I shall put you in a home.”

“Unless I promise to take care of the girls.” James says, flicking his eyes to his companion to see if he’s actually serious. “I know you’re not that heartless.”

“It is what it is, James.” Q muses and then he turns to smile brightly at him. “After all, we’ve got a family of our own at MI6.”

“So we do.” James agrees. He thinks they have a fair plan now whether it involves death or not.


	2. Chapter 2




End file.
